Escape From The Fact
by luvyuyu
Summary: Haruka is pregnant but for some unknown reason she refuse to tell who is the father. CHAPTER 5 IS UP! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Escape From The Fact**

**Authors Note:** Its HarukaxSeiya fiction, If you don't like it don't read it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters

**Chapter 1:**

"W-what? Are you sure.. about what you are saying?"

"Yes I'm.."

"But... How did that happen?"

"…"

"How..?"

"... Its none of your concern.. Gomen.." She whispered softly.

Michiru looked at Haruka's down cast eyes, her eyes softened at the look of the blond woman. She was surprised by the news she got from her thats why she was speaking with her in unusual tone. Michiru paused for moment before she spoke softly, the way she always used with her dear Haruka "You can tell me anything, Haruka.. You know that.."

"I Just.. can't say it.. I'm Sorry Michiru.."

Michiru looked at the other girl, expecting her to speak or say anything, but when she got nothing from Haruka she sighed and closed her eyes for a while. " As you wish, But you should tell everyone about it-"

"I know.." She was interrupted by Haruka who got up and walked out of the room.

_Next Day at Rei's Temple_

"PREGNANT??!!" Everyone screamed out in surprised in the same time. Haruka and Michiru were sitting silently, it was not clear if Haruka was upset or not. No one in the room was able believe that Haruka the strongest and tomboy Senshi is pregnant; it would be easier for them to believe it if it was Michiru but not Haruka!

"But-but..! It's so unlike you Haruka!!" Usagi exclaimed which made her earn a death glare from Michiru and immediately Mina added "How come that could happen?! I Thought you are a lesbian!"

"Damare" Haruka muttered under her breath.

"I think You can't fight anymore while you are pregnant" Mako pointed out and Rei nodded "How far you are?" Ami asked

"A couple of months.." Haruka replied softly unable to look at the girls.

"Two months far!!" Usagi exclaimed once again then an idea hit her, her face expression turned into a shocked one "M-Mamo-chan!! he was here a couple of months ago before he went back to America!!" Haruka eyes widened at that and Mina added "The Star lights were here as well!!"

Haruka slammed her hands on the table as she got up "WHY WOULD IT BE ANY OF THEM??" She yelled out making Usagi and Mina flinch before she turned and quickly run out of the room, Michiru, Ray and Ami noticed that Haruka was... crying.

Flash Back

_"Dame!!!..._yameteee_…aaahh…I-Iie!! onegaiiii…aaaaa" _

_Sound of ripping clothes_

End of flash back

Haruka shook her head trying to block out that memory, she closed her eyes tightly as she leaning her head against one of the trees and her tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. the young girl touched her cheeks wondering why all of this happened to her, why her out of all these girls?

Men..

That is why she hate them, she hate all of them and hate the fact that she can't abort this baby because then she will lose her power as a sailor scout.

**End Of Chapter 1**

Gomen: sorry

Damare: Shut up

Dame: No

Yamete: stop

Iie: no

Onegai: please

A.N Sorry for my English and grammar mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape From The Fact**

**Authors Note:** a Haruka/Seiya fiction, If you don't like don't read!

Leo Sky I'm so happy you liked it! Here is the 2nd Chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters

**Chapter 2:**

_Up there in one of the stars._

"Any news for today?" Seiya asked as she leaning back on the couch while tuning her guitar.

Taiki was holding a paper scanning it with her eyes then spoke "Mina-san didn't write much but.." She paused for a moment, blinking her eyes then added "This is weird! Said Haruka-san is pregnant!" Yaten spilled her coffee when she heard that, looking at the tall girl in shock "Say what??! There is no way!"

"That's a lame Joke you know!" Seiya snorted "How come that tomboy.. does she even have a boyfriend?!"

"I don't know.." Taiki said

"I can't Imagine her with swollen belly!" Yaten grimaceed "I even can't imagine her as a girl!"

"Yaten!" Taiki frowned "Even if she is acting like a tough tomboy she is still a girl!" Yaten pouted at that and sieya sighed.

_On the earth_

Haruka was in the kitchen making herself some food, she was trying to consecrate on what she is doing. Hotaru walked in the kitchen wearing her black pajama, She looked at Haruka for a while, hating the fact that her 'papa' didn't look at her.

The young girl sat on the near chair and pretend coughing to caught Haruka's attention, at that Haruka turned around and looked at the black haired girl who was eying her.

"Nani?" Haruka asked softly

"Make me some breakfast" Hotaru said in cold unusual tone.

"And what is this behavior?" Haruka asked the young girl, she was not in the mood to deal with this brat.

"I can't welcome a new family member!" Her reply made Haruka sigh and turned her attention back to the coffee she was making, looking at the machine as it drip the dark liquid "I share with you the same feeling.. Hotaru.." she whispered softly.

"Then why don't you get rid of it?"

"I can't.."

"Why not? … You love him?"

"Hotaru!" Haruka snapped at the girl, furrowing her thin trimmed eyebrows "Don't talk like that, You are too young to speak about this subject!"

"I'm not young! I'm 12-- Going to be 12 next month! I'm old enough to talk about it!" Hotaru stood up and yelled at the blonde woman. and those words made Haruka flinch.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Please don't do this to me!" _

_"Why not? You are old enough for that"_

_**End of the Flash Back**_

Haruka paled visibly and froze in her spot, her eyes were unfocused which made Hotaru worried then she held Haruka's arm and shock her body lightly "Haruka-Papa..? Hello..? Haruka!"

When Haruka snapped out of her Memory she quickly tugged her arm away from the young girl and turned, taking the sandwich she just made and handed it to Hotaru "Take this, you are going to be late for school!" She then run out of the kitchen heading to her room, leaving a stunned Hotaru behind "School?" She blinked her eyes "But its Sunday!"

**End of Chapter 2**

Nani: what**  
**

**A.N **I'm not sure about Hotaru if she still calling Haruka as 'Papa' at this age LOL! And I know that Hotaru is a bit OCC as well as haruka. well she is jealous and I had to let her act like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape From The Fact**

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long waiting, I was busy with my exams!

Thanks for the reviews.

**Leo Sky**: I work hard on my grammar and spelling, so here is my new chapter hope you gonna like it

**pixstar036:** Thanks hope you will like this chapter as well!

**Demra:** I don't know why I keep stopping there! Lol here is the new chapter! Tell me what do you think!

**Jennystar:** u think it will be mamo-chan? I don't know ^_~

**Caitlyn:** Thanks for reviewing! Hope u will like this chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Characters

**Chapter 3**:

"Chiba Mamoru Hi"

"Hello Mamo-Chan~!"

"Usaku! How are you?"

"I'm fine.. umm.. well.. I want to ask you something but.."

"what is it?" He was smiling, happy to hear his girlfriend's voice.

"Mamo-Chan.. what do you think of Haruka-san?" Usagi asked awkwardly.

"Haruka-san?" Mamoru blinked his eyes "What do you mean by how do I think of her?"

"I mean do you like her..?"

"Why would I??!" His voice showed a hint of anger, he was scowling, wondering why Usagi asking him that.

"Aaaa!!!!!!" She screamed in frustration "Mamo-Chan!! I will say it directly! Haruka is pregnant and she don't want to tell us who is the father. So I'm here asking you…" She paused and cleared her throat "Are you…?"

Mamoru's eyes widened at both of the news and the accusation "USAKU!! Are you insane? Why do you think I would do such a thing?"

"Mamo-chan I just.." She sounded like she was going to cry but he interrupted her "Shut up! If you don't trust me why would I bother and keep this stupid relationship with you? Besides. I'm not the only male character in Sailor moon show!" _peep peep_ with that he hang up the phone leaving a torn up Usagi "oooh Mamo-Chan~~!" and started to cry..

_On the Stars, on __Kinmoku_

Seiya was playing on her guitar like usual, while Taiki was typing her new poem on her new silver laptop. On the other hand Yaten was just laying on the couch doing nothing.

"Seiya! You are boring me with your ugly song! Stop playing with this damn guitar!" Yaten spat out making seiya glare at her "And why don't you go and do something else other than laying on this couch?"

They all started to be tipsy from this routine, they haven't done anything new for a while.

Before another fight started, princess Kakyuu appeared in the room, and both Seiya and Yaten stopped yelling at each others. Looking at their princess.

She smiled at them and sat on the couch next to Seiya who sat her guitar aside. Kakyuu looked at Taiki then Yaten who's face was flushed red from embarrassment. she would always yell at Seiya but not in front of her princess.

"Whats wrong Yaten, Seiya?" Asked the princess

"Umm there is nothing princess.. Just a little argument.." Seiya answered her.

They shared a silent moments before Kakyuu spoke once again "You all seems so bored. Take a vacation and go to the earth and have some fun with your friends"

"But princess-" seiya was going to say something but Kakyuu pressed her finger against Seiya's lips gently, asking her to be quite. She smiled at the star fighter softly then added "I want you all to be happy, we don't have a lot of work nowadays! You can go and have fun. I'll be fine here with all the guards around me. Besides it would be nice to congratulate Sailor Uranus for her pregnancy!" the princess smiled at her guards. The three girls looked at each others before nodding to their red hair princess "Thank you princess"

_At Haruka's House_

"Mina-Chan said that the starlights are having a vacation, they will be here next week" Setsuna said while making the dinner, Hotaru and Michiru were preparing the dining table.

Michiru smiled "That is nice! We haven't seen them for a while!" Hotaru squealed at that news jumping happily around in the room "The starlights will come~ I will see them again~" She stopped and looked at Michiru with big grin "Michiru-mama, when they come here can I go out with Seiya-chan to play? I want to go with him to the festival!" Michiru smiled and patted Hotaru's head "My my, you are so excited! We will wait for until he come here then we will ask him if he want to go with us" She said gently to the young girl who smiled happily at her and nodded.

At this moment Haruka appeared in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator searching for something to drink while she asking Hotaru "What all of this noise for?"

Hotaru run to Haruka and said "Haruka-papa! Setsuna-mama said that the starlights will come here next week! And I asked Michiru-mama if I can go with Seiya-chan to the f- " "SHUT UP" Haruka snapped out at the young girl causing both of Setsuna and Michiru to look at her in shock

"You stay home and study" Haruka said in an angry tone, making the startled Hotaru stammering out ""B-But..!"

"No But's" Haruka retorted

"Haruka-papa NO!!" Hotaru fumed, unconsciously yelled at the blonde woman then she immediately covered her mouth with her hands causing Haruka to glare at her, hating the change of behavior "You heard me Hotaru… I said you will stay home and I will be here with you to make sure you wont go out" Haruka said in firm tone but Hotaru didn't like the idea of staying home to study while everyone out and having fun even if her 'papa' will be here with her. She want to go out with the starlights "I know I didn't study much lately, but my grades are not bad! When they come here I will go and play with him.. I cant help it but I want to have some fun!" Hotaru's words made Haruka flinch and it brought back some bad memories...

**_Flashback_**

_Haruka was laying on her back, fully naked, her hands were tied above her head. She was closing her eyes tightly, body shivering. she didn't want to see him, she didn't want to go through all of this..  
_

_He moved his hand on her bare flat stomach, running it down until it reached her right thigh "You look so sexy…" he said huskily, voice full of lust. He grabbed her and lifted one shapely leg over his shoulder. drinking from the sight under him.  
_

_A small "no" escaped from haruka's lips, turning her head to the side and closed her eyes tighter "I cant Help it! I want to have some fun.." He whispered _mockingly before nipping on her ear and_ gripped her legs harder._

**_End of flashback _**

"NO" Haruka cried out and sank on her knees. covering her ears and closing her eyes tightly. She was trying hard to block those memories away. Michiru run to her, kneeling down beside her and pulled her into a hug "Haruka, honey, don't take it this way! the girl just wanted to have some fun!" That made haruka to sob and clinch Michiru's shirt, burying her face on her friend's chest. Michiru's eyes softened at that, she had never seen Haruka like this before.. "I will make sure that she will study later.. Haruka..?" She whispered softly but Haruka yelled out "No, no she will not go with him-" A sharp pain run in her tummy and she immediately clinched it, leaning her forehead against Michiru's shoulder. The green haired girl grabbed Haruka's shoulders, looking at her worriedly "Haruka? are you alright?" she could see that the other girl is in pain.

"Don't.. touch.. me!" Haruka forced the words out. She clinched her stomach even more and gritted her teeth ".. it.. hurts.."

Michiru looked down at Haruka then at Sutsana who was having her hands on Hotaru's shoulders.

Later Michiru managed to take Haruka back to her room, she wondered for how they will deal with her mood swinging..

Hotaru was very scared and worried in the same time, seeing how much she upset her 'papa'. The young girl bowed her head, her soft black hair covered her eyes as she whispered softly " I'm sorry.." Setsuna looked down at Hotaru then placed her hand on Hotaru's small shoulder causing the girl to look up at her and said" I didn't mean to hurt her like this.. " Setsuna smiled softly at that and shook her head a little "don't worry honey, she will be alright.. Pregnant women are always like that, its not your fault..." She said those words but in her she wondered why Haruka was acting like that, it was so unlike her.. Setsuna suspected something, and she know about it.. one day.

**End of Chapter 3**

Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Escape From The Fact**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Characters

**Chapter 4**:

"Here! They said they will be here at 12pm!" Mina said with big grin, she couldn't hide how exciting she was.

All the girls were there except for Setsuna, Hotaru and Haruka for sure who refused to go there, saying that she was too tired to bother and meet those boys. On the other hand Michiru went out with the girls because she didn't want the boys to talk bad about them. Hotaru was so upset because she couldn't go and meet the starlights but Setsuna promised her that they will go and meet them tonight when they will all have dinner together.

"Mina- chan~" Usagi whined after staying at the park for half an hour, it was quit hot that day and the sun was shining in the blue clear sky.

"Are you sure we are at the right place-"

"Yes yes! They wrote that here!" She handed a piece of paper to Usagi showing her what was writing there. Rei looked at the paper with them then exclaimed "What!!! We are in the wrong place!!!"

"What! No look at this map!!" Mina replied, pointing at the small map which was drawn there.

"Mina-chan! Rotate it" Ami said softly when she noticed what was going it "You were holding the map upside down"

"Oh my!!" Mina cried out "If we are in the wrong place that means the starlights are already here!"

On the other side of the park, the three men were waiting for the girls. Seiya and Yaten were sitting on a wooden bench while Taiki was standing and scanning the park with his eyes, looking for any of the girls who promised to meet them here.

"Mou! Are we going to sit here forever!" Yaten groaned, he was getting bored of sitting here half an hour. "It seems that they don't want to meet us! Seiya! Say something!" Yaten snapped at the boy who saw beside him.

"Man.. your voice is so loud Yaten! Besides I don't think they don't want to meet us!" He said then smirked "Think of it! They are girls! And we are guys here! They are all over us and we can do whatever we want-"

"Seiya!" Taiki interrupted him, frowning at the black haired man who grinned back at him "Oh come on! You know I'm joking Taiki! They are all brats and I don't like to deal with that-"

"Brats?" Said Yaten "How come you are calling them brats now when you fell for that REAL brat Usagi!-"

"She was not a brat!! She-" Seiya tried to defend his love for Usagi but Taiki's voice interrupted them once again "Enough with that! Seiya you know Usagi having her boyfriend back so there will be no chance with her."

"I know…" Seiya sighed softly then looked up when he heard some voice calling for him.

"Seiya-chan~~" Usagi's cheerful loud voice reached them and they saw him running toward them, waving her hand happily. She was followed with her friends who were walking.

The three men stood up and smiled at the girls, greeting them. "Its good to see you again, Odango" Seiya said with a soft smile to her but Usagi pouted at the nickname "You are not allowed to call me that~~"

"Oh I know I know" Seiya held his hands in front of him, smiling a little at her and she returned the smile to him.

"Good to see everyone again! Oh-! It seems there is someone missing!" Seiya said as he looking at the girls, raising an eyebrow "Where is that tomboy girl?"

"Ah.. Haruka, She is tired today" Michiru said softly, smiling a little "But she will be with us tonight"

"Ah good!" Was all what Seiya said before they all walked to a nearby café.

Later that night they were going to meet up again at Rei's temple since it was the bigger place to celebrate in.

"I'm tired.." Haruka mumbled, having a cigarette between her lips. "But Haruka! I told them you are going to be there tonight!"

"I said I'm not going!" Haruka snapped at her friend, causing the other girl to frown and pull the cigarette out of Haruka's mouth "This thing isn't good for the baby's health" Michiru said and throw the cigarette in the ashtray which Haruka has on the table. "And who told you I'm worried about it! I don't fucking care about it" she snapped out and sat on the couch, covering her face with her palms. Michiru sighed at that and sat beside her, reaching her hand and stroked Haruka's hair gently "I know you don't want to see them because they are men.. but Haruka.. not all the men are the same.. The one who did this to you isn't-"

"Shut up!!" Haruka stood up, looking down at Michiru with angry teary eyes "You know nothing about me…. Honestly you know nothing.." She whispered and turned to walk off but Michiru stopped her. "Yes, I know nothing about –this- But I know you so well Haruka!" She looked at Haruka's eyes, hoping she will calm down. The blonde girl closed her eyes for a moment then sighed "What is the point of me going there anyway-"

"Everyone want to see you! You haven't been out for a while, you got them all worried, besides Seiya asked about you today-"

Haruka's eyes opened widely at that, she froze in her spot for a moment, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

_Seiya_

"So it wouldn't be nice if you didn't go and meet them!" Michiru said with soft smile. At that moment Haruka couldn't think, she stood there in her spot unable to hear what her friend was saying.

"How about you wear a dress tonight? I have a nice one for you since we both wear the same size" She said and held Haruka's hand pulling her gently to her bedroom to try the dress on her.

_Few minutes later_

"No way! I'm not going to wear such a dress" Haruka said in an angry tone "Why not! I bet it would look good on you-"

"No! if you want me to go I'm not going to wear a dress-"

"Fine" Said Michiru with a smile on her face "Don't wear a dress, but you will have to come with us" She winked at Haruka who sighed and shook her head.

Later that evening, the girls were fussing around to set the dinning table, each one of them made a nice dish, as well as Setsuna who arrived with a nice dish which everyone love.

After few minutes the three boys arrived and joined the girls in their little party. Haruka was sitting there silently, folding her arms against her chest and looking away from everyone.

"Hey"

A current voice made Haruka flinch and turned her head a little to meet Seiya's voice. He grinned at her with their eyes met "What is upsetting you blondie?" Haruka frowned at that and looked away, trying hard to appear cold even though she felt like fainting because he was too close to her.

"You do look like a girl now!" Those words made Haruka's eyes widened and she quickly looked at him angrily "What do you mean by that?" She hissed and that made him grin even more, he like to tease this girl so much.

"Well it seems that the pregnancy really effected on your look" Seiya whispered those words to her then turned and walked away, waving his hand lazily at her "Congrats for the good news"

Haruka was shaking, how could he do this to her! What does he want from her?

_**Flashback**_

"Get pregnant" he hissed as he shoving repeatedly inside of her, he grabbed her hips tightly and it was clear it will form a bruises later.

"S-stop.. please.." Haruka's body was moving with each violent thrust she was receiving from him. It hurt her, she felt that her insides tore from his harsh treatment.

She cried out and arched her back when he shoved deeper inside of her, at that moment she moved her tied up hands, trying to free herself with no success.

He smiled as he seeing her trying to free herself, smirking at how powerless she is. "This is the real girl in you.." he said and leaned closer to her face, smirking at how she shrunk away from him "I'm sure the pregnancy will effect on your look, you will look so feminine"

_**End of the flashback **_

Haruka shook her head to block the memory away, she got up and walked out of the temple, wanting to have some fresh air. The tall blonde girl stood outside and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm down.

'What a nightmare..' She thought as she looking at the trees, she could hear the girls laughing inside and having fun, smiling at herself wondering if she will be the same as how she used to be before.

"I hope this is all a nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon.." She said softly

"A nightmare?" A voice came from behind her and Haruka quickly turned around, looking at the black haired man who approach her in horror.

**A.N.** that's all for now, thanks for your patience and thanks for all the people who reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Escape From The Fact**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Characters

**Chapter 5**:

_"A nightmare?" A voice came from behind her and Haruka quickly turned around, looking in horror at the black haired man who approaches her._

_She recognized that voice.._

Seiya walked toward Haruka, stopping for moment when he noticed how frightened she looked. The girl looked around, looking for an exit which was quite far from where she was standing and before she was able to move a muscle; Seiya grabbed her arm to stop her "Oi oi! What's wrong with you?" He had never seen her so frightened like this before. "Let me go!" Haruka struggled to free herself from his grasp but suddenly she felt her energy fading away and her knees felt weak, she was about to fall down but Seiya noticed that and stepped closer, grabbing her shoulders in time for support.

Her body tensed, looking up at him for few moments; trying to compose herself and stood up "Let go, I can stand on my own.." Her voice was calm, fixing her eyes on the ground.

Haruka didn't want to touch him. Didn't want HIM to touch her either but she had to if she want to free herself from his grasp. She placed her hands against his chest and with one shove she pushed him away from her making him stumble back in surprise. Seiya blinked his eyes, looking so confused and not really getting her reactions. One moment she is scared and weak and the other angry and strong! He wondered if she were possessed by something..

Haruka averted her eyes from him and turned, She took few steps away from the dark haired man but that didn't stop him from grabbing her arm once again "Haruka! Haruka-san! What's wrong with you? What is going on with you-"

"I said let me go!" She yelled at him louder this time "Don't touch me! I don't want YOU to touch me can't you get that?" she was in verge of panic so he quickly let go of her, being surprised by her reaction and outburst. Her knees gave in and she sank down, wrapping her arms around her shaky body as she started to sob "Leave me alone… Get the fuck out of my life…I don't want to see you.. I don't want to see you ever again.." She whimpered and leaned against the large stone statue which was next to her. Unconsciously reaching her hand to her swollen tummy, she had no energy left to yell at him.

"Haruka.." Seiya whispered, his eyes softened at the sight before him. Haruka, of all the people crying in front of him.. He had never seen her acting like this before. Seiya hesitate then stepped closer, crouching down next to her and reached his hand to her shaken shoulder. Once again, he was trying to calm her down but that made her feel worse, she slapped his hand away and yelled at him "How many times should I say it?" She looked at him with her teary eyes but Seiya frowned at that and grabbed her arms tightly, shaking her "You are not acting yourself Haruka" Yelled Seiya "What's wrong with you? Snap out of it!"

"Let me go!" She yelled loudly in return. Setsuna heard her while the other girls were busy laughing and speaking with each others. The long haired woman walked out of the temple, looking around. She spotted Haruka with Seiya and saw how Haruka was sitting on the floor while Seiya leaning close to her, holding her shoulders. Clearly Haruka was upset and trying to push him away, she could see her friend _crying_ and so upset.

Setsuna quickly walked toward them, her voice caught Seiya's attention the moment she spoke "Seiya-kun! What are you doing?" For the first time her usual calm voice didn't sound friendly and she didn't even look pleased at all. Seiya turned his head and saw the tanned skin woman walking toward him, he quickly let go of Haruka and stood up "I- I was just-" He tried to explain while Setsuna knelt close to Haruka, pulling the crying girl into a hug. "I don't want to hear anything, it was so obvious" Setsuna said to the black haired man who was extremely shocked by the false judgment and change of behavior or should he say the personality?

Michiru heard Haruka's voice as well and she walked out. She saw the whole thing and witnessed how Setsuna snapped at Seiya.

"Believe me! I didn't do anything to her! You could ask her!" He tried to defend himself but Setsuna didn't listen to him at all as she was helping Haruka to stand up "Lets go home" She softly said to Haruka then looked at Michiru, who nodded to her before she walked inside to bring Hotaru so all of them could go home.

Setsuna turned and walked downstairs with Haruka who didn't look back at Seiya at all. The young man wondered what is going on! He didn't do anything to her, and why she was acting like that with him! It was so confusing…

He looked at the four girls as they walking downstairs and got into the car, this time Setsuna was going to drive since Haruka was not in good shape and mood. Seiya gritted his teeth and fisted his hands as they drove away punching the status beside him before he turned and walked to the temple again. He swore he wouldn't let Haruka go away like this; she will have to explain to him why she was acting strangely.

* * *

A couple of days later, the girls decided to go to the zoo with the three boys.

"A zoo? You know I don't like to go to these places.." Haruka answered, sipping on her tea as they are eating their breakfast. Hotaru was so happy she was looking forward to go to the zoo and have fun with chibi-usa.

"So.. you are not going with us..?" Michiru asked the blonde woman who shook her head in respond "But, we are going to have lunch together after going to the zoo" Michiru tried to change her friend's mind but Haruka was known to be stubborn "Its ok, I don't really feel like eating out.. I'll just eat some salad here" Luckily it was her favorite dish and easy to make.

Later the girls dressed up and was ready to leave, Haruka stood with them at the door entrance "If you need anything, call me" Michiru's words made Haruka chuckle lightly "You worry too much Michiru" She smiled at the green haired woman and added "I'm not a child" Upon seeing Hakuka's smile; Michiru relaxed a bit and smiled back. Somehow she felt happy because this is the Haruka she knew, not the one who was crying the other day.

Hotaru waved at Haruka as they are leaving and she waved back then closed the door after they walked away. She stood there for a moment, looking at the door before she quickly locked it. Haruka leaned her back against the door and wrapped her arms around her body, closing her eyes "Was it really a good idea to stay here alone…?"

* * *

_~After ten minutes of walking~_

"Setsuna-san! Michiru-san! Hotaru-chan~" Usagi called out with her energetic voice, waving to them happily as she standing with the other girls. All of them decided to meet up here before they head to the zoo. Few minutes later the three boys showed up, Taiki greeted them with his gentle smile and Yaten looked as bored as ever but this time Seiya was not in his usual cheerful mood.

"So everyone is here now! Let's go to the zoo!" Exclaimed Usagi as she turned around to walk ahead of them but Seiya's voice stopped her "Wait!" he said and everyone turned, looking at him. Seiya shifted his eyes away from them and nervously asked "Uh.. Haruka.. Isn't here.. Yet?"

Setsuna narrowed her eyes slightly, how dare him asking about Haruka after what he did that day! She doesn't know what he actually did but she could tell there is something, because Haruka would never cry like how she did that night. Before she could speak Michiru answered with her usual sweet smile "Haruka does not feel well, she want to rest at home" This time Makoto spoke "I don't think its good for her to stay home all the day! She have to go out once in while" The girls nodded, agreeing with her.

Usagi looked at her friends then at Seiya who didn't say a word. An idea popped up in her mind "Ah! How about we go to Haruka-san's house this evening? We will keep her company!" She cheerfully said "Yes yes! This is a good idea! Besides, her house isn't far from here!" Minako grinned.

Michiru and Setsuna couldn't refuse that so they agreed on letting the girls come over this evening for Haruka's sake though they doubt Haruka will be happy since she became so grumpy lately.

When they reached the zoo's gate Minako went to buy the tickets with Yaten while the other girls waiting and chatting. Seiya was standing with Taiki, resting his back against the wall and folding his arms against his chest as he thinking. Soon Minako and Yaten walked back with the tickets giving one to each of them.

"Seiya..? SEIYA!" Yaten yelled at the black haired young man who snapped out of his thoughts and blinked his eyes "Whats wrong with you? I have been calling you forever! You haven't been listening?" the silver haired girl frowned and slapped the ticket against Seiya's flat chest "Your ticket. Wake up ok?" Seiya looked at her then at Tiaki "Actually.. I forgot to do something important" He said and pushed Yaten's hand off him gently and stepped away "Don't wait for me, go ahead and I'll catch up with you later" Taiki blinked his eyes not getting what Seiya was talking about "Where are you going?" he called after Seiya who walked away and just waved his hand "I won't be late" with that the raven haired young man walked off.

"Seiya-kun..? whats going on?" Usagi blinked her eyes wondering why Seiya walked off. Taiki didn't know what to say but he had to apologize to the girls "Ah.. don't worry about him, he will be back later, how about we go now, I bet the young girls can't wait to get inside the zoo" referring to Chibi-usa and Hotaru who grinned and nodded to him. "Right right, lets go now!" Minako said and this time she walked ahead of them, followed by Makoto, Rei and Ami who walked along with Taiki and Yaten. Usagi sighed then grinned before she run after her friends, racing with chibi-usa to see who will catch them first.

Michiru was about to walk but then stopped and looked at Setsuna who was still looking at the direction where Seiya had walked to. "Setsuna..?"

Immediately Setsuna blinked and looked at the green haired young woman who asked "Something wrong?"

"No.. Lets go" She softly said to Michiru "Lets go with them" Smiled at Hotaru who smiled back and nodded.

* * *

"What am I thinking.. I don't even know where she lives.." Seiya mumbled as he walking aimlessly on the streets. He sighed and shook his head, folding his arms against his chest as he kept on walking "The girls said her house is not far from here.. But where could it be..?" Suddenly, and without knowing how it happened; Seiya found himself standing before a quite big house, a 'Tenoh' name curved on the small sign on the wall. "How the hell..?" Seiya blinked his eyes and suddenly a cold feeling spread into his body and it made him feel so weak. He held his head for a while before looking at the house "Whats going on here..?" he mumbled to himself before he pushed the opened gate door, stepping inside of the house's garden, without asking for a permission.

He stood before the front door, looking at it for a while and took a deep breath. Seiya heard someone playing on the piano the moment he was about to press the door bell.

It sounded so beautiful and it was coming from Haruka's house. Seiya walked toward the sound source, walking to the other side of the house toward the large glass window.

It was here.

Haruka gracefully was playing on the piano, she was so into the song to even notice someone was standing outside. Seiya stood there, listening to the song, he liked it and assumed this is a new song she wrote. When she was done from this song; she turned the pages to play some other song but her hand froze when she heard someone clapping.

Haruka slowly turned her head, her eyes widened in shock when she recognized who was standing out there.

_Seiya_

She quickly stood up, causing the chair to fall down. She wondered if she should run away or throws something at him but what he asked for made the blood froze in her veins.

"Open the door" Seiya said as he motioning at the glass window which was locked. And because she was too shocked to say a word, Haruka shook her head, the whole atmosphere changed in the room, just like that day..

**_::Flashback::_**

"Haruka papa quick! This way!" Hotaru grabbed Haruka's hand, walking her toward an abandoned cottage "Hotaru! Whats wrong?"

"I saw her entering that cottage" Hotaru said as she stopped walking, looking up at Haruka who just sighed "Are you sure? This is quite far from where we are camping! I don't think she could reach this place-"

"But I saw her!" "Fine fine, I'll go and check, wait me here" With that Haruka walked toward the cottage, pushing the dusty cracked half opened door, If only she looked back she'd notice the smile on Hotaru's lips or at least see the glowing dark star on the young girl's forehead.

The moment Haruka stepped inside the dark cottage a cold shiver ran down her spine, She quickly turned around when she heard something from one of the dark corners "Chibi-usa?" She called for the missing girl, hoping this was her. She wasn't afraid of darkness or even being alone but there is something making her feels uneasy. Suddenly someone's hands emerged from behind her, and before she was able to react the hands covered her mouth and pulled her inside. Haruka tried to free herself from whoever was holding her but that person let go of her and hit the back of her head, causing her to fall down on the floor. Haruka's vision became blurry from that hit, all what she can see in the dark is a black hair and blue devilish eyes.

"Who.. the hell are you?" She forced the words out and propped up on her arms, trying to get up but that person wasted no time, he held her wrist and flopped her on her back before he held both of her wrists above her head "Wha-" She was about to yell but her eyes widened when she noticed who was that person.

_Seiya!_

**_::End of flashback::_**

"I said open the door" He repeated again. Haruka chilled with _horror_, looking wildly at him, he looked exactly like that day, he got the same devilish eyes.

"Haruka? Whats wrong?" Seiya asked, blinking his eyes as he looking at the girl who was standing inside of the room, he didn't get why she looked so frightened. When he asked that, Haruka blinked her eyes as well, right now he looked normal, he looked like the annoying Seiya she always knew. Was she dreaming? Was she imagining things? All what she knows that she looks completely ridiculous right now. She closed her eyes for few moments, taking a deep breath and put on a stern face before walking toward the large window. She looked at Seiya before she pulled the curtains, a way to tell him to fuck off and leave. But what happened next was something she never expected. When Haruka turned around to reach for the fallen chair, a sound of the breaking window echoed in the room.

She turned around and saw Seiya standing there with the window broken glass scattered around him.

He sure looked like that day..

* * *

**End of Chapter 5  
**

**A.N.** Sorry its been a while since the last time I posted a chapter. hopefully this time nothing will make me disappear again. but I really want to thank each one of you who left me some nice comments 3 love you all and I promise to make this story worth reading, sorry for keeping you wait so long..


End file.
